


收束

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 你们觉得有plot就有（）没有就没有, 没有实质性梦魇日团长的描写, 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 格林在无火之地玩得太过火被梦魇仪式警告的幻想故事。





	收束

　　“这片土地……没有能收集火焰的角色。”  
　　梦魇单膝跪在动弹不得的格林面前，视线却落在他身后，那是梦魇燃起的，包裹格林梦境的烈焰。格林被他用鲜红的披风布条缠住了手脚——那原本黑与红相间的尖刺从钻出地面的瞬间就转了方向，在梦魇掌管的领域被染上了猩红的色彩，格林的手腕和脚踝为此留下深深的勒痕。格林低吼着反抗过，梦魇却不予理睬。  
　　梦魇自觉足够仁慈，他消去了偷袭者心怀不轨的尖刃，仅仅将其用作镣铐，迫使格林跪伏在地。他只想作个警告，在格林的梦里杀了格林没有意义，只会徒增剧团团主的叛逆之心。眼下梦魇关心的，仅有仪式一事。  
　　格林对梦魇所想再清楚不过，不说他生来就被这扭曲的仪式束缚，只靠他身为团长多年对神情与心理的揣摩，梦魇的脸于他简直是一张白纸黑字昭告世人的布告。他想怒吼，奈何嘴被堵了个结实，梦魇把整个手塞进他的嘴里，平时当作利爪使用的手指嘲弄地捉着舌头玩，指节时不时猛地往喉咙深处一捅，恶心得格林止不住地干呕。  
　　“这张嘴也够不老实的，”梦魇把视线移回格林的身上，轻蔑地笑着，“这次想灌点什么，我的好团长？”只听囚徒仅能用喉咙发出模糊的抗议，他笑得更恶劣了，“看来刚才这点满足不了你，不……”梦魇的笑容逐渐变得狰狞，“从来到这片国土起，所有的家伙加起来都没有填满过你的贪欲，不是吗。”  
　　格林无法作答——他倒是很想用更恶劣的态度把舌尖那句“当然”甩在梦魇的脸上。他想梦魇读得懂他嘲讽的表情，即使格林心里清楚刚才的玩弄不过是餐前的开胃菜，或者那是梦魇一时兴起的加戏。略高过格林体温的体液顺着他的腿根往下滴落，这让他不得不再分一些心神去压制小腹下刚被撩拨起就被放着不管的性欲。  
　　梦魇始终半跪在他的面前，没有再侵犯他的意思。格林本以为他要玩那套无聊的放置把戏——格林一直看不起梦魇这种无意却又硬要勉强的性趣癖好——却只见梦魇将手抽出，也不避开指尖连带出的一条晶莹细丝，直把脸贴了过去。格林还来不及合上嘴，就被梦魇用唇盖住了上来。一只手先行掐断了他的呼吸，在格林准备狠狠咬他一口之前。梦魇的舌侵得越深，手就捏得越紧，直逼得格林思维空白，视线模糊。  
　　待到格林重新有了回神的余地，梦魇早已松手，只是堵住他口鼻的障碍不曾离去。格林懒得也不屑回应梦魇的胡来，他尝试着平稳呼吸，好安抚误以为事态紧急而狂跳不止的心脏。突然，格林的表情变了——仍在和他热吻的梦魇心里好笑地接收了这一讯息——他感觉有额外的东西在抚摸他的腰腹关节，不多时另有一个硬挺的物件顶上了腿间。就着先前梦魇留下的淫液，它不留情地冲撞进格林的体内。  
　　尽管格林本就被束缚了手脚，那家伙仍然执意紧箍住格林的腰猛然抽插起来。格林瞪大了双眼，却见眼前的梦魇仍然合着双目，对他明显愣住的气息和不自然的身体晃动无动于衷。梦魇不可能放别的东西进梦境，格林忍着身后家伙的胡乱顶撞，努力拼接破碎的思绪，只是他的唇舌再不能维持无关紧要的冷静了。梦魇显然知晓着一切，他用手托住格林的下颌，更加肆意地攻击格林无心防御的上侧壁垒。  
　　体内的东西虽然耐力不错，但技巧完全不行，甚至不如梦魇漫不经心造出的小风小雨。格林被消耗着精力，却得不到什么性致的反馈。梦魇这个混球，品味愈发地烂了。格林咬牙切齿地想。像是知道格林在贬他似的，梦魇终于解放了他的呼吸，带着讥讽的笑容注视格林的双目。格林只觉心里一颤，果然，身后的家伙把东西拔了出去，又换了个更粗大的顶了回来。格林对那个尺寸感到一阵心惊肉跳，想回头却被梦魇用手拨了回来。“别去看比较好，我亲爱的团长。”梦魇故作平淡的语气藏不住他的嘲讽，但格林无暇在意，他一时无法想象梦魇在梦境里弄了什么东西，格林平日从不惧怕梦魇，只因噩梦一旦醒来就不能再对心态强硬的自己造成什么伤害，但这一次，格林感到从心底升起一阵陌生的恐慌。  
　　梦魇显然始终监视着格林的心境，他也清楚，几次强硬的身体破坏不能对格林造成什么，一场糟糕透顶的性侵更不能打击到他。但若这是他自己造就的噩梦又如何？梦魇兴致高昂，迫不及待地想要观赏他的容器拿走陷阱中间那块奶酪时的反应了。只是格林双目紧闭，额头浸出的细密汗水被火焰的高温瞬间蒸发，他只是在克制那过于粗大的器官撕裂阴部的疼痛吗？太无趣了，梦魇有些失落，思量着不如再为他的团长添加一些高潮情节。

　　格林已经没法集中精神去数那些落在他腰上的手有几只了，单是应付轮流钉入体内的阳茎就让他耗尽了精力，有些甚至布满倒刺，痛得他冷汗直流。耳畔传来梦魇那恶毒的声音：“只是这样还不够热闹吧，我亲爱的团长，别吝啬你的演出，好戏不过刚刚开幕。……或许换一个熟悉一些的更放得开……？”梦魇已懒得掩饰，那些性侵犯都是他从格林脑海里找来的他曾约过的虫们——有些还被他居心不良地改造了一番。说实话他还挺诧异的，算算剧团被召唤的日子，格林不务正业的次数频繁得有些超出他想象。不过把话说回来，若不是格林太不专心于仪式的推进，梦魇才没想大动干戈演这么一出戏来欺辱他。  
　　技术不怎么样的家伙们都结束了一轮，不算太多，在这点上梦魇倒是很赞赏格林的眼光。想必格林每当发觉对方做的不如嘴里吹得好时都早早地把它们踢下了床，但刚才在梦魇的恶意下，它们每一个都独享了格林，而梦魇就在最佳的席位观赏了这一切。格林对那些家伙丝毫不给情面，哪怕被摇晃到头晕目眩，都不曾回应以丝毫反馈，看来他向来不惯着差劲的虫子们。只是那些虫子光顾着自己的爽快，不曾因格林的蔑视而少许收敛野兽般的行径。  
　　梦魇面无表情地看着喘息不止的格林，火焰做出来的幻影随着他一挥手消失得干干净净。格林的手脚应当是撑得麻木了，梦魇见他想要弯曲关节却怕撑不住身体，莫名地，开始心疼他饱受摧残的容器，于是他吞下舌尖的恶毒言辞，安静地等格林平复气息与脉搏。格林深知梦魇的兴致来得快，去得更快，但他也乐得趁机休憩一会儿。禁锢撤去，露出布满勒痕的手腕和小腿。梦魇贴了过去，格林犹豫了一下，任凭梦魇把自己翻过身来放在膝上躺着。他感到一阵轻柔的暖流爬上腿间，舔舐着撕裂的伤口，动作小心得不似先前灼伤他的烈焰。温热的火焰小心地钻入敞开的肉穴，原本黏在内部的淫靡液体逐渐消失得干净。下腹传来酥麻的错觉，却被格林闭目忽视。梦魇的膝头很硌，只是格林也没得挑，随他摆弄收拾残局。  
　　四周火焰的颜色更浓了些。虽然闭着眼，格林也感到了一丝热度的变化。他的手腕握在身后人的手里，勒痕被指腹来回摩擦，像是想要抹平这褶皱似的。梦魇忽地笑了起来。他低头，额头几乎贴着格林的：“完美的杰作，这就恢复了？不过……不过还没完呢。”他停顿得很长，长得格林差点以为后半句不会出现，一个亲吻落在话音后，动作轻柔得让格林几乎忘了施予者是多么残暴，轻柔得让他忘了这团火焰在逐渐升温。  
　　火焰组成的幻影再次出现，只是格林被挡住了视线，没有分辨幻影和本尊们差异几何的机会。梦魇握住他的手腕，用指尖按压猛然加快的脉搏。火焰幻影上前抬起格林的双腿，肆意享用他的躯体。呜咽的声音颤抖着流出。梦魇的视线落在润湿的交合处，嘲讽道：“第一位就了不得，不过是机械地故技重施，却还是这么受用。”他压低声音，浮夸地假装要避开幻火焰幻影的耳朵，“希望它这一次更持久。亲爱的团长……坚持住。”

　　猩红内室明亮始终，不如先前那么纷乱，一道火光总是亮起许久才稍显黯淡。梦魇一直遮着格林的眼睛，让他在没有视野的状态里高潮。他想这些后来的幻影都是符合剧团长口味的，最好从今天开始躺在他膝盖上的这位能专心于正事。但他的剧团长不是这样就会老实的家伙，就算现在是一副随他宰割的模样，日后保不准还要出什么岔子，梦魇还是准备多一点对现实的监视。为了不再在无火的土地上浪费时间，梦魇决定亲自布下新的描点，他的心里已经有了方向，一个漆黑废弃的国度，一片他觊觎已久的领土。  
　　仪式将会继续。梦魇真切地希望剧团长会完成他的使命。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后坑一下梦魇，太关注外患忘记内忧了。事实是我这么瞎搞只是因为我掰不下去了，老老早搞的前90%，失去记忆以后再搞的最后一点。看得不爽打我就行了直白点没关系（）


End file.
